


Лиз

by ALINRAN, fandom_Omegaverse_2019



Series: Драбблы от G до PG-13 [11]
Category: Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008)
Genre: Alpha Hellboy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Omega John Myers, Omega Liz Sherman, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019





	Лиз

«Ты молодой рыцарь с чистым сердцем!» — агент Майерс слышал это каждый день. Он был бы и рад слышать что-то другое, но к омегам всегда такое отношение, тем более в Бюро паранормальных исследований и обороны.

К Хеллбою все относились иначе: он был альфой. Грубым и мощным альфой. Майерс никогда не понимал, почему все без исключения от него в восторге. Нет, Майерс не завидовал, просто… ревновал. Чего уж там…

Майерс помнил, как его приставили к Хеллбою и Лиз. Агент Стил (старый противный бета) подошел и сказал что-то вроде: «Эй, Майерс, вот этот огромный крутой красный альфа, у которого узел на члене размером с твой кулак, теперь твой подопечный! Ах да, эта невзрачная омежка Лиз тоже!» И сердце Майерса тут же обмерло. Лиз была прекрасна. Прекрасна и опасна. Жизнь Майерса в тот день превратилась в чертову карусель.

В ту минуту, когда он увидел Лиз — красивую, сильную, немеченую, — он подумал, что умрет от счастья. Пришлось умирать от боли. То, что она была не мечена, ничего не значило: она оказалась омегой Хеллбоя — мерзкого альфы с наверняка огромным узлом. О, как же Майерс терзался, представляя Лиз на этом самом ужасном красном узле.

В какой-то момент мир снова обрел яркие краски. Лиз поругалась с Хеллбоем (надо сказать, они часто ругались, Бой был очень темпераментным альфой), вот только в этот раз действительно серьезно. Настолько серьезно, что Лиз пришла к Майерсу.

Они стали проводить все время вместе. Бывало, Майерс даже, чтобы поддержать Лиз, оставался ночевать в ее отсеке в бюро. Тогда они спали в одной кровати, крепко обнявшись, и Майерс считал себя самым счастливым омегой.

Перелом случился два месяца спустя. Назревала заварушка с эльфами. Все были нервными, напряженными, стресс не проходил, и Майерс утратил контроль над ситуацией и собой. Кажется, тогда Лиз закончила очередную тренировку и направлялась в массажный кабинет. Майерс зашел, чтобы доложить что-то важное, и… поцеловал ее. Лиз посмотрела ошарашенно и перестала приходить. Майерс страдал, по-настоящему страдал. Он понимал, что он не совсем нормальный омега, что он должен бегать за Хеллбоем с его чертовым узлом, а не за омегой Лиз. Но он всегда знал, что с ним что-то не так, что не такой уж он и чистый.

А потом пришло понимание. Это случилось само собой, как и все важное, что происходило в его жизни. Просто однажды он оказался в компьютерной вместе с Хеллбоем. Тот был на что-то зол. Кажется, они снова повздорили с Лиз. У самого Майерса настроение было ни к черту, но как благовоспитанный омега он хотел помочь всем, сделать как лучше. Но на его слова Бой лишь взорвался:

— Парень, ты получил лакейскую должность за белую рубашку или услужливость? — и зло и устало усмехнулся. И тут Майерса прорвало. Он подскочил к Хеллбою, ударил его по лицу и закричал. Он долго и обстоятельно ругался и возмущался, пояснял, какая Лиз уникальная и замечательная и почему другой такой нет. А сам он, Хеллбой, заносчивый и противный альфа. Из его глаз лились потоки слез, а он все говорил и говорил. А потом отвратительный альфа Хеллбой сделал шаг вперед и прижал его к своей твердой груди, поглаживая по спине:

— Я понял, парень, понял! Успокаивайся! Все будет хорошо! Найдешь ты еще свою «не такую», особенную омегу. Дыши!

И Майерс как-то разом успокоился в его горячих и надежных объятиях. И почему Лиз так многого о нем не понимала?!


End file.
